Baby, it's Cold Outside
by Bite The Dust
Summary: ... And Inside, Too! On a night with abnormally heavy snowfall and freezing wind, all the heaters in Suwabara's house are broken... Except for one, and it's in Monica's room. But taking her up on her offer of sharing a bed that night turns out to be more dangerous than he could ever imagine...


Toss, turn, toss, turn, sigh, shiver.

Toss, turn, sigh, shiver.

Shiver some more.

It was the coldest day of the year, and Suwabara Kai had been following the same sleepless pattern for multiple hours now.

Usually, even on days colder than this, sleeping in the old futon was perfectly comfortable, even in his late master's ancient, drafty house, but his space heater had broken the night before, and he and Monica had been snowed in and unable to go out and get a new one.

She had offered to let him share her bed until they could leave the house, but he had adamantly refused. His girlfriend slept in an entirely separate room on his request- they were already living together in the same house while being unmarried, and that's as far as his propriety would bend, but the extreme cold was slowly bending it further... Toward her western style bed far above the cold floor and extra space heater, of course.

Toss, shiver, turn, shiver.

Shiver, shiver...

Alright, he had made up his mind. He would see if her offer still stood. But was there really any chance it didn't?

He could already feel his face heating up at the thought.

Hopefully that would keep him warm until he reached Monica's room.

He quickly threw off his blanket and the insignificant amount of body heat he'd gathered with it, put on his house shoes and bandanna and rocketed out of his room and down the hall to stand in front of her door. He rapped on the frame impatiently.

It took a few moments of shivering with no response for him to have the belated thought of _if her room is so much warmer and more comfortable than mine, why on earth would she still be awake_?

He was just turning to head back the way he came when the door finally slid open.

Her bright orange hair was down and she wore a big pink robe over her pajamas, which were decorated with donuts. She stared at him sleepily, looking undeniably adorable, and his heart skipped a beat.

Oh, this idea was so much worse than he had thought it was.

"Kai? Whassup? You okay?" She mumbled, knuckling one of her eyes and yawning, making her robe slide off one arm and exposing a bare shoulder.

He fidgeted and he could feel his skin heat up again. He wondered if it might start steaming against the frigid air. _It's just a shoulder, dammit! Something like that should not increase one's pulse in this manner.__ She asked you a question, idiot. Questions typically require answers. Speak!_ "Ah, w-well, I... Uhm..."

She pulled her robe back up and gave him a sharp glare, her sleepiness evaporated. "Baby, if you woke me up just to stutter at me I'm gonna get really mad."

Just then, a particularly rough gust of wind blew through the old house, she shrugged deeper into her robe, and he gripped his own bare arms and shivered violently.

"It's very, very cold in my room and I can't get comfortable enough to sleep!" Another blast of cold air seeped through the seams of the old house, and his teeth began to chatter. "M-m-m-may I please s-sleep with you t-t-tonight?"

Suddenly much more awake, she blinked up at him and cupped his face in her hands. The difference in temperature between her warm skin and the freezing air made him blow out a breath through his teeth.

"God... You're freezing..." She ran her hands along his skin, down his chest, along his waist, and up and down his arms, making him squirm, eventually taking his hands and dragging him into her room. She shut the door and immediately wrapped her arms around him, slowly rubbing his back to warm him up there, too. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and he rested his cheek on her hair.

He looked around the room. She had her space heater running at full bore right next to her bed, which had a heavy bedspread decorated with multi-colored roses. If it was half as warm under her blanket as all of her soft touches were making him it might even be uncomfortably hot.

She pulled away from him, gestured for him to get in her bed and began taking off her robe.

That's when he realized her sleepwear showed much more skin that he thought it had, because it was her and _of course it did_. He tried not to stare at her long legs, or the swath of creamy skin exposed at her waist from the loose-fitting garment, or the tiny bit of cleavage he could see if she moved in just the right way...

He turned on his heel, walked back toward the door, and slammed it open, letting another frigid gale into the warm room, taking it head on, and then slamming it shut again. When he turned back to Monica she was shivering. "Kai! W-What the hell was that?!"

"Sorry, I needed that." He responded, his expression unreadable.

She frowned at him. "I'm seriously regretting both getting up and letting you in here at this point, you know?"

He inched closer to her and took one of her hands in his own. It was cold again, so she squeezed his fingers gently and ran her thumb across the back of his palm. "S-Sorry..." He mumbled. She sighed. "Just get in the bed already."

Letting go of her hand, he crawled onto the mattress and under the covers, and maneuvered himself until his back was almost against the wall. She crawled in after he had gotten situated and snuggled up against him, chest to chest, belly to belly, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was immediately too hot under the blanket.

"W-W-What do you think you're _doing_!?" He hissed. She chuckled at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Aw, you didn't _really_ think I was just going to let you fall right asleep after I finally had you in my bed, huh~?" His brain was sending all the right signals to his arms to get them to push her away, but they just _weren't listening_- and before he knew it, the traitorous appendages were around her waist and insanely close to her rear.

"Y-You, I... We can't-" His protests were cut off when she suddenly pressed her lips to his.

They'd never kissed before then, but she appeared to know what she was doing, moving her supple lips against his expertly as he struggled to figure out what was happening and trying desperately to keep up.

The thought of her having experience in these kinds of activities would normally have disturbed him quite a bit, but it just felt so good, and her tongue was in his mouth now and it felt like electric shocks were running up and down his spine-

And just as suddenly as it had began, it ended, and she pulled away, panting. It took him a moment to realize his lungs were burning too, and he took quick gulps of oxygen.

She wriggled her body away from his as well, placing the hands that were in his hair just moments ago on his chest and resting her head on their shared pillow just inches from his, telling him "Goodnight, darling" as she did so. But, somehow, he had the strange impulse to...

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, squishing them together again. She let out a short "Oh!" of surprise before snaking her arms back around him, as well.

With a voice a bit more husky than he had really intended, he said to her "Maybe... Living in sin isn't so bad after all."

She laughed and brushed her lips against his. "Go to sleep, darling."


End file.
